Voices of a Fallen Star
by XxXnevershoutneverXxX
Summary: Rayne is your normal delinquent/honorstudent, until she gets in a fight at school that sends her back to her hometown of Shibuya. There she meets her sister Kai's friends ,Frontier's DigiDestined, & gets caught up in their secret! TakuyaXOC & KoujiXOC
1. Goodbye For Now

**Xx-ThinkingOfYou5150-xX: Hey guys! This is my first Digimon FanFic, so I don't know how good it'll come out. Gomenasai! :D **

**Pairings: TakuyaXOC & KoujiXOC **

**Voices of a Fallen Star**

**CHAPTER 1 **Goodbye for Now

_'Why did she have to send me back? It makes no sense at all. What the hell kind of lesson is she teaching me by doing this?' _I lay my head against the glass window beside me and sighed. I shifted my view to the outside of the window. I could see my destination; Shibuya. Looking down at my new home from an airplane made it seem so miniscule…so peaceful. My gaze was interrupted by the boisterous noise from inside the airplane.

All I could hear was the sound of knives and forks hitting plates. The sound of people chattering off to each other echoed loudly in my ear. I knew there was only one way to escape this world I hated so much. That was music. I placed my earphones in, chose a song to calm me and drifted off once again into deep thought.

**

* * *

**

FLASHBACK

_*SLAP*_

_I clasped my cheek as I backed up against my dresser and glared at my aunt Aiko. She had tears of anger rolling down her face. Her lip was protruding and the area around her eyes was red. I knew that she hadn't hit me with all her strength, because I wasn't bleeding. Little did I know that this slap was nothing compared to what she was going to do next._

_"Rayne, I thought I told you that you were to stop fighting at school and to control that temper of yours! You're supposed to be an honor student. Don't you care about your future? No. You don't care! You don't care about anyone but yourself you selfish girl! I wish I never would've agreed to take care of you. I have had enough of this. I'm sending you to live with your grandmother and your younger sister Kai in Shibuya."_

_My eyes widened and I slid down the wall opposite my bedroom door. Slamming the door, my aunt Aiko stormed out of my room. I felt like I was choking. I tried to calm myself and breathe. I patted my chest hoping it would help. No such comfort. Instead of calming down, I began to hyperventilate._

_"No. No. No. NOOOOO! Please no!" Sobbing, I clenched my t-shirt. "I don't want to go back."_

**END FLASHBACK**

* * *

It wasn't so much that I didn't want to go back to Shibuya. Frankly, I liked it there because I was able to spend time with my wonderful grandmother and little sister. Its just I didn't want to leave Hokkaido. It was my home and the college there was amazing. Scratch that. It was my ideal place to study. And…I loved living with my aunt. I mean sure sometimes she was a hard ass and a bit of a drunk but I was used to her. I was used to her leaving to go out with her friends or dates after I came home from school. I was used to her coming home at three or four in the morning after going out to go drinking. The truth is I love my aunt. Maybe she sent me away to become a better person….

While still in deep thought, I felt someone tap my shoulder. I pulled the headphones out of my ears and turned away from the window.

"Ma'am, we're now in Shibuya." A cheerful stewardess informed me. An inaudible 'thank you' slipped from my lips as the she walked away from my seat. I picked up my bags and walked out of the plane. Setting down my bags, I searched for my grandmother and my younger sister Kai. I pulled some of my knee-length brown hair behind my ears as the wind blew it in my face. Just then, I heard someone call my name.

"Rayne-onee-Chan!!!" I turned my head to the direction that the voice was coming from only to see a girl about the age of thirteen running towards me. I smiled widely and ran towards her as well. Picking her up, I twirled her around. She giggled and held onto my waist tightly.

"Kai-Chan! I missed you so much!" I said as I set her down. Kai was two years younger than me and I had just turned fifteen on February 16th. Her light brown colored eyes glittered as she spoke to me.

"I missed you too, Onee-Chan!" She giggled. Oh, how I missed my little sister's laugh. I hugged her tightly.

"So, where's Gran?" I questioned my little brunette.

"She's not feeling well so she's at home. I rode the train here." She smiled and helped me with some of my bags. We talked and talked. I found myself chattering away in the taxi, on the train and on the walk to grandma's house.

When we reached my new home, there was a boy waiting outside the gate in front of his house. He had brown hair that hung a little below his ears under a hat that had goggles attached to it and beautiful chocolate brown eyes. I felt as though…if I ever had the chance that is…I would lose myself in them. The boy wore a yellow t-shirt and a red unbuttoned button-up short sleeve shirt over the yellow tee. He also wore khaki colored pants with red and orange sneakers.

"Kai-Chan, I got that CD you wanted to borrow. :D" He smiled brightly at my sister and then shifted his view towards me. I felt a small blush creep onto my cheeks. "Who might this be?" Just as I had hypothesized, I felt as if I was losing myself in his eyes.

"Thanks Takuya. This is my older sister, Rayne. A beauty ain't she?" Kai stated out of the blue. My face turned completely red.

"Kai-Chan!!" I squeaked.

"Yea, she sure is." Takuya smiled slyly and I felt my heart skip a beat. He handed the CD to Kai and they walked inside Gran's house. Before walking inside myself, I looked up at the pink/orange colored sky and smiled.

"Don't worry Aunt Aiko…I WILL become a better person.

This is only

Goodbye for now…."

**Xx-ThinkingOfYou5150-xX: So…Did you guys like it? :D I would really appreciate the feedback people and if I do receive feedback…The first 10 people who leave a review will each win a video made by me using your favorite anime with your favorite song on YouTube. :D NO FLAMERS ALLOWED**

**YouTube Account: KyuuChan16 [SUBSCRIBE]**

**Backup YouTube Account: ThinkingOfYou5150 [SUBSCRIBE]**

**Next chapter will be uploaded tomorrow. Please Read and Review! XD **

**Rae-Rae is outtie. ;;waves;; LOVE PEACE AND CHICKEN GREASE lol **


	2. The Secret

**Xx-ThinkingOfYou5150-xX: Hey guys! This chapter two! Thanks to Crazyeight I've decided to take this writing thing seriously. (: Thank you Crazyeight. **

**Oh yea. Inspiration for this story goes to ….;;does drum roll;; …The band **_**Fight Fair**_** and their song **_**Pop Rocks**_. **I probably would've never written this story without that song! XD**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter! R&R!**

**Voices of a Fallen Star**

**CHAPTER 2 **The Secret 

"Rayne, you sure have a weird taste in music. I mean check this out Kai-Chan. She has rap, R&B, alternative rock, heavy metal and whole bunch of other junk." Takuya declared as he went through my belongings while sitting on my new bed. "Why do you put all your music in a old Converse shoe box? I think that's just plain weird." Kai simply shrugged and sipped milk from a pint-sized carton of 2% reduced fat milk.

"Well aren't you sweet?"I glared at him as I yanked my precious shoe box away. Smiling at it, I said, "Someone very special to me gave me some Converse that came in this box and I'll hold it dear to my heart for as long as I live." I pulled up my leg to show them my two year old hi-tops. "These shoes have survived some hard times. Haven't you boys?" I gently patted them. Takuya stared at me as if I was crazy and began to mimic me by rubbing the laces on his sneakers. I playfully smacked the side of his head with a magazine which caused Kai to almost spew milk from her nose from laughing so hard. Someone knocked on my door.

"Kai, sweetheart, your friends Izumi, Kouji, and J.P. are here." Gran informed us as she opened the door to my new room. Kai nodded, got up from my desk and greeted her friends as they walked into my room. There was one girl and two boys. The girl scanned my room, ran over to Takuya and gave him a bear hug. I twitched. '_Why does that make me mad?'_ My mood quickly changed from annoyed to amused because the face that Takuya was making was priceless. It seemed as if his oxygen was being cut off. I looked around the room and found that my sister Kai had immediately begun to fight with one of the boys.

Realizing that I probably felt akward around people that I didn't know, Kai introduced me to her friends. "This is Kouji." She said flatly. Kouji glared at her as he leaned against my dresser. Kouji had shoulder length black hair, which he kept in a ponytail, and blue eyes. He wore a blue jacket with yellow stripes going down the sleeves and a yellow t-shirt underneath it. On his lower half he wore gray pants and white sneakers that had blue stripes. He was handsome but I could tell he wasn't the type of person who would call you his friend right off the bat.

"I like your sneakers dude." I stated while smiling sweetly at him. Kouji looked up at me then looked away. _'What the hell? I was just trying to be nice. Just as I had thought. Jerk…'_

"This is J.P. He enjoys any type of candy but especially chocolate." Kai pointed to a chunky boy who was around my age. J.P. was also a brunette. He wore a blue jumpsuit and was chomping down on chocolate. I smiled at him and he offered me some of his candy bar. I giggled and declined. He looked down and I noticed that a small blush had crept onto his face.

"Last but certainly not least is my dear friend Izumi." Kai stated in a sarcastic voice as she grabbed a stuffed animal off my bed and threw it at Izumi's blonde head. I guess that the impact of the stuffed bear hitting her purple beanie had caused it to fly across the room. Izumi's face contorted. Her brow furrowed and her lip was protruding. I laughed causing the blonde to let go of Takuya and get angry. She crossed her arms and pouted. Izumi had a matching purple jacket and skirt with a striped t-shirt on. Izumi gave me a death glare and I smiled at her.

"I have to admit your friends are very amusing. Especially beanie girl, I think her reactions are the funniest." Laughing, I petted my little sister's head. After talking with her friends and becoming more acquainted with them, I felt more at home. Before I knew it, it was a quarter passed midnight and we were all still talking.

After eating a lifetime's supply worth of junk food and talking, we all felt that it would be best just to call it a night. I yawned, stretching my arms and legs, nearly hitting Takuya's face in the process. He smirked. I blushed. Our gaze into each other's eyes was interrupted by a pillow that was thrown at his face. Instantaneously, I broke out laughing. Almost rolling on the floor to be exact.

"Rayne-Chan, can you ask Gran if the gang can spend the night? Please?" Knowing that I was easily broken down, Kai gave me her best puppy dog face. I nodded and headed towards my grandmother's room, which was just three doors down from my newly refurbished room.

Without knocking, I entered her bedroom and found her kneeling on the floor in front of an old picture of my grandfather; she was praying. I sat beside her and began to pray as well. Because he died when I was four, I don't remember much about my grandfather but I still feel its right to pray for him. After she finished up, I helped her up onto her bed and laid her down. She gave me a gentle smile and I did the same. I had almost forgotten what I came to her room for.

"Gran," I started. "Is it alright if Kai's friends spend the night? I promise that I'll keep them quiet so that they won't wake you. I know that a woman your age needs your rest. Please?" She simply nodded a 'yes' and I gently patted her head. "Thank you, grandmother." I kissed her cheek, hit the switch to turn off the light and walked out of her room, closing the door behind me.

Suddenly, my cell phone began to vibrate in my pocket, which caught me off guard. I waited until I entered my room to check what it was. Stepping over a laughing Kai and a J.P. snacking on cheese puffs, I hopped onto my bed. I crawled over beside Takuya, who was snuggling into my favorite pillow. I smiled, pulled my cell out and opened it. Viewing the screen, I noticed that I had a new text.

_**NEW TEXT MESSAGE FROM: **_No Caller ID

Being the curious girl I was, I opened it. I stared at the text on my screen.

_**FROM:**_ No Caller ID

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Please help us. **_

This message contains viewable & downloadable media. Press the pound "#" key to view.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**12:21 AM Fri Mar20**

I pressed the pound key and my cell phone's screen turned completely black. "What the hell!" I yelped causing Takuya to jump. He turned towards me then looked at my cell. A video began to play.

It had three weird looking monsters on it. They were talking but there was no audio. I searched for the volume button on my phone, found it and pressed upward.

"**Please help us! The Digital World is danger once again. We need the help of the DigiDestined."**Screamed all three of the monsters. Takuya's eyes widened. He seemed to be at a loss of words. Standing up, he pulled Kouji by the collar towards my cell phone. Suddenly, his jaw dropped. "**Takuya…Kouji…need…you…**" The video started to fuzz and the little monsters became hard to understand. "…**new…help…darkness.**" My phone turned completely black then returned to its regular background.

"What was that about?" I questioned Takuya and Kouji. They looked at each other then at Izumi and J.P. The blonde's eyes fell to the ground and J.P. simply shifted his view to my bedroom window. I turned to my younger sister. "Kai Elizabeth Uchiha! Do you know anything about this?" Kai shook her head.

Kouji nudged Takuya. "Just tell them. It's obvious that Rayne has something to do with us now. I don't know about Kai though. We kept this a secret from Kai for what? About two or three years. We were twleve at the time." I was more shocked about the fact that Kouji was actually talking rather than the weird message I had just received. Takuya nodded and sat both Kai and I down. For the next hour, he explained everything about this place called the Digital World.

"Do you understand? The Digital World needs us. Are you two in or what?" He questioned us with a surprising seriousness in his voice. Once again, I broke out laughing. I could tell that Kai actually believed everything that Takuya had said because she had nodded with a serious expression. One that I had never seen before. '_Kai-Chan…'_ But seriously, another world? A digital world? With weird little animals?

"You don't actually expect me to believe this, do you? Baby, are you sure you aren't high? Ha!" I laughed while patting his cheek. Takuya immediately frowned. Izumi twitched at the word 'baby'. I stopped laughing and stared into Takuya's eyes. He looked away and stood up. Seeing that he was about to walk away, I grabbed his hand. "Wait a second. You really are serious about this aren't you?" He nodded. I smiled and let go of his hand. "Yea, of course I'm in!"

Just then, as if conjured up by some kind of magic, there was a strange light emitting from my laptop's computer screen. I peered into it cautiously, afraid that something might happen. A ring coming from Kouji's cell phone sent Izumi flying into J.P.'s arms. Kouji looked up. He had received the same message as I had. Following Kouji, Kai, Takuya, Izumi and J.P. all opened the same text after receiving it on their phones. "What do we do now?" J.P. asked.

"**Touch the computer screen…**" Answered a ghostly voice coming from Takuya's cell phone. He made a serious face and touched the screen. "Nothing ha—AH!" His hand and arm up to his shoulder had gone through the strange light. Suddenly, his upper body was thrust into the light as well. '_Takuya is being sucked into a computer screen? Really? What the hell else could possibly happen?'_ Ignoring my thoughts, I grabbed onto his leg and got sucked inside the screen.

Next thing I knew, we were falling. _'W-What the hell is going on around here!'_ I could see clouds and the beautiful baby blue colored sky all around us but that didn't stop me from screaming my head off. Panicking, I let go of Takuya. I stopped screaming. _'Wait, this actually feels kind of nice.'_ I let myself fall. Feeling the cool air brush against my skin wasn't like anything I had felt before. I felt a hand on mine. I looked at the hand and then up at the person who was holding it. I smiled gently. They smiled back and held me close.

"I love you, Kai-Chan!" I screamed as we fell together. Now, it felt more like we were floating rather than falling through the sky. It felt as though I had butterflies in my stomach. "Aren't you scared?" I asked her.

"I love you too, Rayne-Onee-Chan and no! I think its really cool!!" She gave a big goofy grin. A grin I hadn't seen in a long time.

I could see Takuya falling in a distance. He was screaming, but not in fear. It was excitement. My eyes widened as he got closer to the ground. Then I noticed he was standing on the ground staring up at us. Kai held onto me as we got closer to the ground. We both shut our eyes, preparing for the impact. The big bang. '_Wait a second….Where is it?'_ I looked beneath my feet to find them planted safely on the grass.

Kai let go of my waist and stared up at Kouji, who had a pale white Izumi squeezing the life out of him as they fell. 'Izumi is probably having a panic attack.' I thought to myself. I pulled my grey skirt down because it had gone up and fixed my black jacket and tights. I searched the sky and found J.P. was eating cheese puffs as he fell. The Digital World's sun shined brightly, hurting my eyes and causing me to squint, look down and rub them. I looked up again and realized there were two other people falling from another hole in the sky. I ran over to where they were going to land. They were both boys. The smaller looking boy was laughing as they fell. He had a grin on his face much like the grin Kai had flashed me earlier. The other looked as if he wanted to throw up. His eyes were closed and he had a hand over his mouth. When they landed, Kai hugged both of the boys. She smiled and turned to me.

"These are two of my other friends. I guess that they are two other DigiDestined. This is Kouichi and Tommy. This is my dear sister Rayne!" Kai introduced Kouichi with a strange kind of perkiness in her voice. Kouichi looked almost exactly like Kouji with the exception of hair and clothes. He had short black hair and was wearing a red long sleeve shirt with a green unbuttoned button up shirt and jeans. He smiled and shook my hand.

"DigiDestined? You two are apart of it?" He had a look of confusion on his face. "Well in any matter, it's very nice to meet you, Rayne-Chan." He said with the fresh and sweet voice. '_This guy is like the ideal pretty boy. I mean his voice and smiling face are something you'd expect to see on one of those dating sim games.' _I smiled back. "It's very nice to meet you too, Kouichi-Kun." Kai began talking to him about the werid message that we had all recieved. The boy named Tommy took my hand next. He shook it gently.

"I'm glad to finally meet you Rayne-Chan! Kai-Chan never stops talking about you and um….I THINK YOU ARE REALLY PRETTY! I've seen some old p-pictures of when you were eleven like me!" I giggled and kissed his forehead. "Thank you, Tommy. That means a lot to me." He turned a dark shade of red. Tommy had brown hair and light blue eyes. He was wearing a white t-shirt and khaki pants with white sneakers. I pet his hair and walked with him over to where the rest of the gang was standing. Kai and Kouichi followed, caught up in their conversation.

"Now, its time to get down to business." Takuya said enthusiastically.

"So what do we do now, Ta-Kun?" I asked him using a nickname that I felt was perfect for him.

"I don't know…" He rubbed the back of his head.

"Alright! Wait, what? What do you mean you don't know?" I questioned him angrily.

"Heh…I don't know." He laughed nervously.

"ARGH! Jeez, Takuya!" I sighed and smile forced its way onto my lips after seeing him in that nervous sweat.

'_What an idiot...'_

**Xx-ThinkingOfYou5150-xX: So what do you think?! Leave a review please! I would really appreciate the feedback people and if I do receive feedback…The first 10 people who leave a review will each win a video made by me using your favorite anime with your favorite song on YouTube. :D NO FLAMERS ALLOWED!!**

**Thanks go out to Crazyeight, Shadow Typhoon and dreamer for reviewing. **

**YouTube Account: KyuuChan16 [SUBSCRIBE]**

**Backup YouTube Account: ThinkingOfYou5150 [SUBSCRIBE]**

**Next chapter will be up loaded either later today or tomorrow! Read and Review! XD**

**Rae-Rae is outtie!! ;;waves;; LOVE PEACE AND CHICKEN GREASE! lol**


End file.
